Candy
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Every good parent needs to teach their child proper eating habits. // Such a beautiful color staining the floor. Shall we scream and stain the floor more?


Title: Candy

Genre: Horror/Family

Rating: PG-13+

Warnings: AU. A one-shot based on an insane little concept created by myself a _long_ time ago. There are OCs, but perhaps you will read it anyway? (I _hardly_ consider the main one a MarySue. He's too damn malicious for his own good. As for the second one, she's something of a self-insert…Please don't ask. I have no idea why this story exists.)

Summary: Every good parent needs to teach their child proper eating habits. // _Such a beautiful color staining the floor. Shall we scream and stain the floor more?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Tallest Ito is my own creation, however.

Serena: Odd that this isn't another Code Geass fic. That's all I write nowadays. Eh, I guess I needed a short break or something. Besides, this extremely old idea wouldn't leave me alone. (I don't even know why it reappeared.) Best to get it out of my head, though.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Large emerald-colored irises blinked in wonder as two long stalks of black hovered over their owner's head, a clear sign that she was curious. Her hand slid across the table, slowly inching closer to the dark object presented to her. (The object itself was actually clear. The substance inside, however, was not.)

As her fingers grazed against the object's outer surface, the long stalks hovering over her head flattened themselves. The object was smooth and sticky. (She was not very fond of sticky things. They gave her intense urges to scrub her hands until they were raw. She couldn't explain why that was, but she had overheard the other scientists mention something about her being a "defective".)

She glanced up at the tall figure sitting across the table from her. Her gaze was questioning, seeking permission to explore the object further.

The tall figure did not respond to her gaze, but simply sat in his seat, patiently waiting and watching. (Because that's what he did. He waited and observed, always with that same blank expression adorning his face.)

She turned her attention back to the object--a gift, he had informed her. The liquid substance inside was a dark crimson color and there was a mushy-looking lump lying at the object's bottom. (She wanted to touch it, just give it a little poke to test its softness. It seemed so very fragile to her.)

Unable to ignore the urge any longer, she dipped her spindly fingers into the liquid and couldn't help but marvel at its feel. (Its appearance was deceiving. It appeared to be colored water of some kind, but it was thick and gooey to the touch. What _was_ this foreign substance? She had never felt anything quite like it before and its smell was rather interesting as well. _Iron_?)

She swirled her fingers in the liquid before she pulled her hand out. (Again, she found herself marveling at the liquid's feel and the way the dark color contrasted against her pale green skin was hypnotizing, nearly artistic in its own unique way.)

The taller of the two continued to watch, his interest peaking as she brought the wet hand to her mouth. She stared at it for a long moment and he could see the intense curiosity shining within her eyes. (He could tell that she wanted to taste it. Her desire to was so intense that he himself wanted to reach out and taste the liquid for himself--indeed, his thirst for it was growing simply by watching her. But this was _her_ learning experience and he would not interrupt it.)

(His anticipation was rapidly heightening, though. This had been the moment that he had been waiting for ever since he had first imagined the project. He wanted someone of his own species that shared his interests, someone whom he could entrust his secrets to.

Someone who could carry on his legacy.

Despite the project itself being a failure, if he could achieve his desired result with this latest lesson, then everything he had worked for would not be a lost cause.)

He watched as her lips parted to allow her serpentine tongue to flick out and slither over one gooey digit and as the liquid's taste assaulted her senses, her eyes widened.

And then she smiled.

Her tongue darted out once more and began to lick her hand clean.

She…_liked_ it.

"Papa, what _is_ this stuff?" she asked, her delighted tone forcing his lips to twitch upward into a smirk.

"Candy." he answered, chuckling at his own joke.

"Where does _candy_ come from?" she asked, pronouncing the new word slowly.

What a question.

But that was his little creation, always asking questions.

"Oh, one of the foreign scientists gave it to me." he answered, his smirk widening at the memories that flashed across his mind.

_Such delicious screams and such an enticing aroma._

"_A-Are you mad?!"_

_Such a beautiful color staining the floor. Shall we scream and stain the floor more?_

"_T-Tallest Ito, plea-AHHH!!!"_

"He insisted that I accept it." he added, his red rubies gleaming with satanic glee.

The smaller of the two of them nodded in understanding and dipped her hand into the "candy" once more.

It really was very good. Her father really needed to bring her more of this stuff…or maybe she could just ask the scientists for some.

000000000000000000000000000000

Serena:…I'm not even sure why I wrote/posted this. There was no point in it and I doubt that I will get any reviews for it so…[huffs] Meh. I'm in a strange mood at the moment.


End file.
